Becomes: The Mini Moments
by BrownEyeddGirl
Summary: Mini Moments to Becomes Attainable. Pretty much a compilation of cute one shots. If you've read the story, you'll love these!
1. I Was in a Perfect World

**So this is sort of a 'mini moment' thing I wrote a couple weeks ago. I thought you guys might like to catch something that you might have missed cause I skipped right over them .. It's just a fun little one shot kind of that doesn't have any meaning to the story, it's just for fun (=**

**But either way, story or one shot.. I don't own any Twilight characters )=**

* * *

**Mini Moments .. One**

**New Years Eve .. Bella**

_"Bella, love, are you ready?"_ I heard Edward calling from the bottom of the stairs and turned to Alice.

"Alice, can you please hurry up. He's getting impatient." I felt her tug on my hair and little.

"Bella, trust me, it will all be worth it. He's never mad at you anyways. Whenever you walk down them stairs and he sees you, he forgets he was mad in the first place." She finished the curl in my hair and let it fall behind me. She only had a couple more to do and I was already dressed, so he would have to be patient for a couple more minutes.

"I don't know why you're doing this anyways. We're only going to see fireworks. Why do I have to get all dressed up?" I felt another tug on my hair and groaned a little. "Ow, Alice!"

"Sorry. You're not all dressed up. If I wanted to dress you up, I would. Skinny jeans and a cute blouse is _not_ dressy. And I'm not going to put you in heels because I'm pretty sure you won't be able to walk on a dock with them on." She finally finished with my hair and I let out a sigh of relief.

"No heels, wow Alice, you are feeling generous." But when I turned around and saw a pair of wedges in her hand, I slumped back in the chair. "Are you kidding Alice, you said no heels!"

She walked over to me and put them on my feet. I struggled a little, but she got them on anyways. Where in the world did she get that kinda strength?!

"They are not heels Bella, they are wedges. They are more sturdy than heels, so you'll be OK. Plus they match the outfit, and Edward will be there to catch you every chance he gets." She smiled and stood back up. "Now stand up Bella, I want to see."

I complied and stood up. I wobbled a little at first, but quickly got used to the wedges. She was right, at least they were more sturdy, and a lot easier to walk in. I walked across the room with no problem, but when I heard the door swing open it startled me a little and I lost concentration and fell on my butt. I heard someone run across the room and help me up. When I was standing I looked up into Edwards eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella. Are you OK?" He put his hands on my hips to steady me and I nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine." I smiled at him. "We can go now." I took his hand and started walking to the door. Slowly at first to make sure I regained my composure completely. We got to the stairs and I took the first step, and after seeing it wouldn't be hard I started walking down. I was getting the hang of this, and it was actually kind of fun.

"So is everyone ready to go?" Emmett and Rosalie jumped up off the loveseat and nodded, then headed to the garage. Jasper went behind me and Edward to Alice and we followed Emmett out.

"Me and Bella will ride in our car, are Carlisle and Esme meeting us, or are they coming with us?" Edward took my hand and opened the passenger door for me.

I looked up at Edward and cocked my head to the side a little.

"What?" He gave me a look of confusion.

"_Our_ car?" I was slightly confused at the comment he made. I didn't know if he meant to say it like that, but he did.

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss my cheek, "Until you get your own car. I let you drive it, don't I?" He leaned back up and smiled. I giggled back and nodded.

"We're coming with you." I looked over to see Esme and Carlisle coming out into the garage. Esme looked absolutely beautiful, as usual, and Carlisle was dressed a lot like the other three guys. _Alice._

"Me and Esme will take my car, someone can ride with us if they'd like. Save gas." Carlisle unlocked his Mercedes and opened the door for Esme. Alice and Jasper offered to ride with them, and that meant we were stuck with Emmett.

Emmett and Rosalie climbed in the backseat and we backed out of the garage.

We weren't even halfway down the driveway before Emmett was trying to force his broad shoulders through the front seats to reach the radio. It didn't take long for Edward to slap his hand away.

"What Eddie? Your music kinda sucks. Where did you get that kinda taste anyways." He reached for the radio again, but this time I slapped his hand.

"Hey, I like Edwards music. Most of the CD's in this car are mine too." I heard Rosalie laugh from the backseat as she tugged on Emmett.

"Emmett, leave them alone. If we would have taken your car, you wouldn't want Edward messing with your radio." Emmett sat all the way back and like the two teenagers they are, they started making out. I looked over at Edward and smirked a little. He laughed and adjusted the mirror so he couldn't see them.

He then reached over and took my hand. "At least it shuts him up. And you know it I wasn't driving, that would be me and you." He lifted my hand and pulled it closer to him, setting it on his knee. I leaned over a little and rested my elbow on the center console to better accommodate him.

It was a long drive to Port Angeles, but we did it every year. There was no good place to watch fireworks in Forks, so we all went to the dock in downtown Port Angeles. Last year Alice even made us all get a hotel room so she could go shopping the next day, bright and early.

We got there sooner than normal and parked in the huge parking lot. When I turned to look in the backseat Rosalies shirt was hanging off her shoulder and Emmetts lips looked like there were permanently suctioned to her neck. I looked over at Edward and he just laughed. I watched him put his hand on the side of his seat and knew what was coming next. Too bad Emmett didn't. Before Rose could ask why I was laughing Edward threw his seat back and rammed it right into Emmetts knees. He immediately pulled himself from Rose and looked at Edward.

"Do you mind dude?!" Emmett tried to go back to kissing Rosalie but Edward did it again.

"Do you mind not getting all sweaty and horny in my backseat." Edward turned back around and put his seat in place just as Emmett went to get out of the car. Edward jumped out and ran around the front to my side, pulling me out and shutting the door. When we were out I saw Emmett running around the back of the car, so Edward scooped me up and started jogging over to Carlisles car. Esme climbed out of the passenger side and Edward took us to stand behind her.

"Emmett what are you doing?!" Esme stuck her finger out at Emmett and I threw my head back in laughter.

"But he started it mom!" Emmett backed away a little and threw his hands up in defense.

"I don't care who started it, now pull it together and stop clowning around. You're an adult." He hung his head and stalked back towards Rosalie. When Esme turned around I instantly stopped laughing and Edward put me down. I pulled Edward infront of me and Carlisle chuckled from the drivers side.

"Way to go Bella. At least she's a smart girl Edward." I looked over at Carlisle and smiled just as I got hit in the butt with a car door. I spun around to see Alice giggling and climbing out of the car.

"Sorry Bella. But you were kinda in my way." She got out of the car and gave me a small hug.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Alice. Now let's go before Emmett decides to get revenge on Edward." I grabbed Edwards hand and pulled him out of the mini staring contest with his mom and we walked to the dock.

When the fireworks started, Edward stood behind me and put his chin on my shoulder and his arms around my waist. I put my hands over his and nestled my head against his cheek. I took a deep breath and took in his scent. He was so amazing. He was everything I ever imagined and so much more. Everytime he held me I felt more loved than I ever have.

We stood there for almost a half hour against the pier watching fireworks. Everything was perfect.

I felt Edward creep his mouth toward my ear and start whispering. "I love you Bella."

I turned slightly, "I love you too."

"Are you having a good time?" One of his hands ran up my arm and pulled my jacket tighter.

"Of course. Are you?" I finally turned sideways and pulled him sideways too, that way we could both see the fireworks, but be almost closer together.

"Definitely, how could I not be having a good time with you right here with me?" He kissed my forehead, then slowly moved down to my jawline.

"Mmm, don't do that Edward." I leaned my head back a little, but tried to push my hands against his chest. But I couldn't bring myself to push him away.

"Why not Bella?" He started lightly sucking on the base of my neck and I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head.

"Edward, your parents are right next to us. Don't do that." I was trying to stifle back a giggle, but couldn't help it. He started to move upwards to my lips and I pulled back. "Edward, no. You're supposed to save the kissing for midnight." This time I did push him away and he just looked at me with a little shock in his eyes.

"What?" He made a move for my lips again, but I turned my head. "But I wanna kiss Bella. Can't I have just one kiss. One littttttle kiss." I looked into his pleading eyes and giggled.

"No Edward. We'll be heading home soon. You'll get your kiss then." With that I turned back around and started watching the last of the fireworks again.

He was antsy and fidgety the remaining time we were there. I knew that if he hadn't even asked for one, he wouldn't be like that. He let himself get all worked up, so it was his fault.

When it was finally time to go home Edward led me to the car and opened the door for me. But as I started to get in, he stopped me.

"You know the way home right?" He propped himself against the door and looked at me.

I was a little questioned by his behavior, but nodded. "Yeah, of course." He shut the door and grabbed my hand.

"Thought so." He walked me around to the drivers side and when I realized what he was doing I grabbed him and turned him around. I crashed my lips to his and he quickly responded. When I pulled away I realized what he just did to me. I slapped his shoulder and took a small step back.

"You tricked me Edward!" I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at him.

He started laughing and walked towards me. "I know love. I knew you'd give in." He winked and walked me over to the drivers side.

"That was not fair Mr. Cullen." I frowned at him, but couldn't hold back a smile for very long. He kissed my cheek before heading around to the passenger seat. When he got in, he grabbed my hand and told me he was sorry. I, of course, forgave him and we sat there waiting for Emmett and Rosalie.

The back door finally opened, and Rosalie crawled in first. When Emmett got in he shut the door and leaned up, apparently in an attempt to start bugging Edward.

"So Eddie, think I could control the.." The sight of me in the drivers seat made him shriek a little.

"Very manly Emmett." Edward turned around in the seat and looked back at Emmett.

"Wait, woah. You're going to let her drive?! Do you remember what happened last time she drove? Oh no! I'm outta here, I'll sit in between Alice and J." He reached over to open the door and I started laughing.

"Emmett that was a long time ago. I'm better now. I promise." I quickly hit the lock button and Rosalie grabbed his hands, putting them on her leg to keep him occupied.

_Hey, whatever works, right?_

I started the car and followed Carlisle all the way home. Emmett didn't say much, except for the occasional, "Watch out for the bunny's." It was rather funny watching him squirm in the backseat. And at one point, Edward reached for my hand and when I took it, Emmett started yelling "Ten and two Isabella! Ten and two!" Edward started laughing and let go of my hand.

When we got home, Emmett was out of the car before it was even all the way in park. Everyone in the other car got a good kick out of seeing Emmett run from the car. When I walked into the house I looked at my phone and saw it was 11:52. We made it just in time.

Esme rushed to the TV and turned it on, finding the channel with the big sparkling ball in New York. I sat on the couch next to Edward and held his hand as we watched what was left of the program.

When 11:59 came around, Emmett had already started making out with Rosalie. I looked over at Edward and saw him roll his eyes, and I laughed, causing Emmett to pull away and look at the clock. He huffed a little and sat back.

"You still gonna kiss me at midnight?" Edward put his finger under my chin and lifted my face to his.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" I smiled at him and cuddled further into his arms.

"Thought you might still be mad at me for tricking you." He laid his cheek on the top of my head and looked at the timer on the TV. Thirty seconds to go.

"I could be, but I won't be mean." I smiled up at him and we just stared at each other for the remaining twenty something seconds. It wasn't weird, it wasn't awkward. It was perfect. That was the thing with me and Edward. Words didn't necessarily need to be said, I just needed to know he was there, within sight, to be content. When the timer reached ten, he started whispering the countdown in my ear, causing me to shiver a little.

_Five_

_Four_

_Three_

_Two_

_One_

As soon as they said one, I pulled Edwards face to me and kissed him with everything I had. He responded quickly and started kissing me back. With my lips against his, everything disappeared. There was no noise, no movement, no sight. Just him. It's a little cliche to say that you see fireworks, and I don't know if that was the case, but this feeling happened everytime I kissed Edward. I felt like at any moment I'd wake up and I'd have to start all over again. That he'd come to his senses and see he could have so much better than me. He deserved the world, and I only hoped I could provide that for him.

When he pulled away we both gasped for air.

"Happy new year love." He smiled and kissed my lips softly and quickly.

"Happy new year to you too Edward. I love you." I wrapped my arms around him and we fell backwards a little till we hit the arm of the couch.

"I love you too. More than you'll ever know." He started stoking my hair, and I seemed to have forgot there were six other people in the room. All I saw was Edward. All I smelled was Edward. And all I heard was Edward.

I was in a perfect world.

* * *

**So I thought that was pretty fun to write. It's a little easier than writing a chapter for a story, because it doesn't really have to lead anywhere, it just kinda happens (= But I liked this one..**

**And for those of you questioning this; One.. I don't know how they do it in Washington, or where ever any of you are from, but on New years eve where I'm at, they always have fireworks down by the beach, and I thought it would be kinda cute and fun to throw that in. And two, "Ten and two" is the position you are suposed to have your hands while driving.. I, myself, don't drive like that (I find it rather hard to turn a corner with my hands in those spots lol) But I had to take my test like that.. and it just sounds like something Emmett would yell (=**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it, and know there will be plenty more to come (=**


	2. You Are My Life Now

**This mini moment is definetely for Sheena.. It was kinda all her idea and I didn't think it had a good place in the story, but it would make one heck of a small moment between Bella and Edward.**

**I don't own any Twilight characters, I barley even own the idea for this (= lol**

* * *

**Mini Moments .. Two**

**The tape .. Edward**

I pulled up to Bellas house to pick her up and take her to the police station. I sat in the car for a minute trying to breath normally. I still couldn't understand why Bella wanted to do this, but it was ultimately her decision, and if it's what she wanted, I had to allow it. Maybe it's what she needed. Maybe she'd sleep better at night. Her bruises had finally healed, now I needed her head to too. I looked up and saw her looking down from her window, so I got out of the car, smiled up at her and walked to the door.

I walked straight in and saw her coming down the stairs. She came over to me and gave me a hug. I held her for a moment before leaning down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms up around me and held tight.

When I finally pulled away, I kept my hold on her. "Bella, are you sure you're ready for this. You don't have to you know. I could call Charlie and tell him you've changed your mind. I don't want you to hurt anymore." She looked up at me and tried to smile.

"No, I need to do this Edward. Maybe if I can see some kind of sorrow or apology in his eyes or his voice, I'll be OK." She pulled away from me and went over to the couch to grab her bag.

I still wasn't so sure about this. Carlisle said seeing the video could go either way. She could have a good reaction towards it, and finally get over all this. Or it could just bring it all back and make everything worse. Who gets better after an attack? He attacked her and left marks on her. She had to spend the night unconscious in a hospital bed, on Christmas Eve because of this guy. No one in their right mind moves past that. Carlisle and Charlie keep telling me it could have been a lot worse, but I refuse to think of it that way. If it would have been any worse, I wouldn't be here to help Bella through this. I'd be next to Jacob in a jail cell for attempted murder. Or if I was lucky, he'd just be dead.

I needed him to not hurt her anymore. And even though he's bound to La Push til Bella says otherwise, I still worry. It's not like there's a gate around La Push keeping him in. He can leave whenever he wants, and the only reason for him to leave that reservation is to come after Bella. I won't let that happen again.

I walked Bella out to the car and opened the door for her. When I got in the car she was staring out the window, not really focusing on anything. I started the car and backed out, then started heading toward the police station. I held her hand all the way there, reassuring her it was all going to be OK.

When we pulled up, I leaned over the center and held both her hands. "Are you positive Bella. I don't want any of this to get worse. I want it to get better and just go away. Is this going to make it go away, and not just make it harder on you?" She hesitated, but after a couple seconds, she smiled and leaned over, closing the small gap between us. When her lips touched mine, I was reassured of everything. I knew that if she said she was going to make her better, it would. I had to trust her.

We finally pulled away and I got out, then helped her out. We walked through the front door to the small police station and Bella headed straight back to her dads office. No one stopped her. They all knew who we were and why we were here, so there was really no point. We walked into the office and she sat down.

"I'll go get your dad OK?" As I got up to leave, Esme and Carlisle walked in. Esme went right over to Bella and held her hand.

I went down the hall way to the back office, where I figured Charlie would be. I knocked on the open door, grabbing Deputy Marks attention, then Charlie's. Charlie grabbed the tape off the desk and shook it a little in front of me.

"Edward, are you sure she's ready for this?" Charlie turned to head of out the office and I shrugged.

"She said she was. I tried talking her out of it, but she wouldn't let me. She said she wanted to hear his side of the story." I walked up to the door to the room Bella was waiting in and knocked lightly before entering. When I walked in, I saw Bella in Esme's arms. Esme saw me and Charlie and stepped aside, allowing me to take Bella. I walked her over to the chair infront of the TV on the desk and sat her down. Charlie put the tape in but before he pressed play he turned to look at Bella.

"You ready Bella?" He sat down on the desk and she nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She grabbed ahold of my hand and Charlie pressed play.

At first all we saw was an empty seat and a couple people talking in the background. They don't usually tape these sort of things, but since it was the chiefs daughter and she hadn't made her mind up as to weather she was going to press charges or not, they taped it for future reference. When Jacob came into the picture and sat in the chair at one end of the table, Bella stiffened a little. She hadn't seen or heard from him since that night.

_"Alright, Mr. Black, I'm going to need you to tell me exactly what happened that night at the Swan's house. Keep in mind we have a full report from Miss Swan herself, and misrepresentation will land you right back in your jail cell for another night."_

I heard Bella let out a slight giggle at Deputy Marks show of favoritism. He had known Bella since he become Charlies Deputy nine years ago. Charlie didn't have any brothers or sisters, so Mark came pretty close to an 'uncle' Bella would otherwise never have.

_"If she told you what happened, why do I need to repeat it?" _Jacob slouched back in his seat with complete disrespect.

_"if you'd like I can just go get her father, Chief Swan, and you can speak with him. I have a good feeling he won't be able to keep his ass planted in this seat while you seat over there in complete disobedience. Now, would you like to have another go at that question?"_

Jacob sat up in his seat and crossed his arms over the table.

_"OK, fine. I went over there after she called me and told me she wanted to talk. When we got in the house I got a little upset and grabbed her. I didn't mean to grab her that hard, I just wanted to keep her there so I could finish talking to her."_ Jacob was quickly trying to defend himself, but I wasn't buying it.

_"OK, I have a report here from Dr. Cullen explaining everything that happened to Isabella."_ When he slid the paper across the table, Jacob quickly grabbed it up and started reading it. _"It explains the stitches that needed to be put in her head, four to be exact. The bruises on both of her arms are all clearly in a hand print. She was unconscious for almost twenty-four hours and in a hospital, on Christmas Eve and Christmas for thirty six hours. Do you have any idea what that did to her and her family?"_

_"No, I don't." _He slammed the paper back down on the desk and sat back again. _"I said I was sorry, and I would apologize to her in person if someone would let me. How was I supposed to know she'd land in the hospital."_

I was getting more and more angry listening to this worthless guy talk. How do you not know you're hurting someone?

_"Mr. Black, I'm pretty sure no one around Bella is going to let you within a hundred feet of her person. So you might as well tell me everything."_

_"I said I didn't know I was hurting her that bad. When I threw her back I didn't know she'd hit the desk I just wanted to get to the door and stop whoever was coming in. Do you just let people get away with breaking into other peoples houses?"_

_"Those people you were trying to keep out were the Cullen boys. They've known the Swan family for over eighteen years, what makes you think they were breaking in?"_ That just pissed me off even more. I knew the possibility of this effecting Bella, but me? I didn't know I'd be the one to get mad.

_"They broke in her room. I'm sure there's proof of that somewhere."_

_"They weren't breaking in."_ He pulled another paper out of the folder and put it in the middle of the table. _"Here's a statement from Isabella saying they were there to help her. That you locked the door to keep them out. It also says here that when you were yelling at her, she told you to stop. She asked you to leave repeatedly and you, obviously, never did. How many times did she ask you to leave Mr. Black?"_

_"I don't know. I was trying to talk to her. She said she wanted to talk to me, so that's what I was trying to do."_

_"That's a load of crap, it says here she asked you to leave numerous times, and yet you were still there, upstairs in her room, with the door locked when the Cullen boys arrived. It also says here, it took her two full weeks for her to remember anything. Must have been when you threw her backwards, which, you admitted to right? I just have to verify that for the records."_ In the tape, Deputy Mark was smiling and Jacob squirmed, clearly not meaning to admit to anything.

_"Yes, I threw her back, but like I said it was an accident."_

_"There are no accidents when it comes to harming a human being the way you did. You did it on purpose, all the marks show it. And if it was all an accident, how come when the boys came through the door you didn't make any attempt to stop them?"_

_"How am I supposed to stop two boys coming after me? One of which is bigger than myself."_

_"Well, if it were me and I saw a boy bigger than myself coming after me, I'd give up before the first hit. But you didn't. Do I need to read more of this report or are you just going to give me a play by play of what happened?"_

_"What more do I need to say. I told you, I went to her house and we were talking."_

_"Did she invite you in the house?"_

_"Yes, she did."_

_"OK, well here it says you asked her if you two could go inside cause you were a bit under the weather. Is that true, or were you just trying to get her in the house where she couldn't run Jacob?"_

_"I was fine, I just wanted to go inside. I didn't do it because she'd be trapped, I did it cause I didn't want to have a discussion infront of her neighbors."_

_"So you knew what you were going there for, and you were worried about the nieghbors? Afraid they might see you yelling at the Chiefs daughter?"_

Jacob was visibly getting upset now and I looked over to Bella to make sure she was OK.

_"OK, fine. I went there with the intention of making her get back together with me. She just dumped me for no good reason, and picked up Cullen. I am telling the truth when I say I didn't mean to hurt her that bad. I wanted to scare her, but not harm her. She needed to see I was the better guy for her. That Cullen can't give her what I can. She needed to see she'd be better off with me, but she wouldn't listen. So I got angry, and I grabbed her. When she ran from me I got pissed and ran after her. When I got a door slammed in my face I got even more pissed off and broke in her room with my dads credit card from my pocket. Then she told me she called Edward and I wanted to scream at her. But I didn't. I heard them come to the door and try and get in so I threw her backwards and went to the door to stop them. I didn't need any more distractions and that's all they were there to offer. If she wouldn't have run, everything would have went perfectly fine."_

_"As exciting as that little speech was. You're still in trouble. Isabella has been given the opportunity to press charges, and when she does you'll be locked up for a while. There ain't nothing you'll be able to say to get you out of that one. And when you say that you're better for her than Mr. Cullen, do you think he throws her against walls and bruises her? Huh? Do you think he locks her in a room and throws her against hard objects, being the reason behind hospital visits and stitches, pain medication and weeks of having no idea what went on? I have a paper here that you must sign saying you are pretty much under house arrest in La Push. You are not to leave the reservation until further notice, and even then you will be put under surveillance. You can't go around abusing woman and get away with. Just to let you know. Now we're releasing you to the custody of your father, Billy, but one more slip up from you, and your ass is right back in that cell, you hear me?"_

Jacob nodded and Charlie got up to turn the tape off. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but when I looked over at Bella, tears were coming from her eyes. I squatted infront of her and gently grabbed her shoulders, then wiped the tears from her eyes. Esme put a hand on her shoulder and Carlisle stood behind her incase she needed anything.

When she stopped crying she stood up and ran straight into my arms.

"I love you Edward. I love you more than anything. Please tell me that'll never happen again." She looked up at me and I saw her bloodshot, chocolate eyes watering.

"I promise Bella." I brought my hands up her back and then behind her head. I pressed my forehead to hers and kissed her nose. "I promise, nothing like that will _ever _happen to you again. I love you too, and I'll be here to protect you no matter what."

She had a little talk with her father and Mark, then we were free to leave the station. I took her home and helped her make dinner.

When she sat down at the table she reached for my hand and I brought hers to my hand and kissed it. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward." She smiled and I felt right. I knew I'd be here to protect her forever. Weather she needed it or not, I'd be right here. Keeping her from anything and everything that wanted to hurt her.

I looked at her and smiled. "You are my life now."

* * *

**Ok, So I didn't want to make Jacob TOOOO crazy, just a little crazy. lol. But I hope I did good Sheena (=**

**And I just want to set it straight. Billy and Charlie, are NOT friends. When I say Charlie's gone fishing in the story, he's with Deputy Mark, or someone else from that station (=**


	3. We Did it Bella

**Ok, I definetely think this one is so far my favorite (= It's the shortest one, but really cute at the end!**

**Of course I don't own any Twilight characters, but that would be pretty cool wouldn't it??? (=**

* * *

**Mini Moments.. Three**

**Getting the call .. Bella**

"Yeah, dad, I'll see you later tonight. OK. Yep, love you too. Bye." I hung up the phone and threw it back on my bed, then went back to the history paper I was supposed to already be done with.

A couple minutes later the phone starting ringing again. _Ugh! Come on Dad!_ He had called four times in the last hour, just to make sure I was OK. Leaving me at home alone was a big step for him now, and I can't say I blame him.

I ignored the phone and went back to my history paper. Charlie didn't leave a voicemail, so he'll probably call back later. I was still having a hard time recalling everything from that night with Jacob, and I don't really want to. All I know is he's been in jail for the last two weeks. When he finally made bail yesterday, it was agreed he'd go right back to La Push and stay there until I decided what I wanted to do. I knew I wanted him away from me, but I didn't see the point in locking someone up and pissing him off even more. I keep telling myself I should just put him behind bars and never let him out, but then again, it was only one mistake. Mistakes can be forgiven right?

I shook those thought out of my head and turned the page in the history book, looking for a certain date. Before I could get the date written down, I heard a knock on the door downstairs. Only it wasn't really a knock. More like a banging noise. I slowly got off the bed and tiptoed across the room and to the top of the stairs. The banging continued and it was only getting louder.

Every one of my thoughts went back to that night and how Jacob was banging on my door like that. I sat down on the top step and put my head in my hands, willing the banging to stop. Jacob just got out last night, could he really already be looking for me? He didn't seem that mad. This cannot be happening to me. The knocking came to a stop and I lifted my head. I waited a couple seconds, before I stood up. I went to take a step down and before my foot hit the step I heard my phone going off. I panicked. I didn't know if I should go get it, because if it is Jacob, he'll know I'm home.

I decided to head down the stairs and when I got to the point where I could see in the living room, I stooped down and peaked into the living room. I saw that the curtains were pulled closed, so I couldn't see out front. Luckily, that meant he couldn't see inside either. When I got halfway down the banging started again. I froze and slammed my butt down on the stair.

I could feel tears start in my eyes and I didn't know what to do. I know the first thing that should have came to mind was call Edward. But I did that last time and we had to convince Billy Black to not press charges against Emmett. Though they probably wouldn't have stuck, I couldn't do that to the Cullens again. So I thought I should call my dad. But he was an hour away, fishing with Deputy Mark from the station. Maybe if I just sit here and not move he'll just go away. Maybe he'll get bored and go look somewhere else, then I can call Edward to come get me.

A couple moments later the banging stopped again and my phone went off. I was frozen solid and wouldn't move. I refused to move. After the cell phone stopped ringing the house phone started. I knew for sure if I answered that one he'd know I was home. But Jacob didn't have my house number..? I realized that could easily be my way out and raced down the rest of the stairs to get it, but by the time I got to it it was done ringing.

Before I could dial *67 to see who it was that called, then handle to the front door started moving and I heard a key going in.

There was no way it was Charlie, and I was pretty sure Edward left his key upstairs last time. I didn't have anymore time to think because the front door flew open and a man stepped inside. I covered my mouth with my hand and ran towards him. I didn't want to scream, but he scared the hell out of me.

"Bella, why didn't you answer the door?!" I threw myself into his arms and he wrapped them around me quickly, lifting me up and carrying me to the couch after kicking the door shut behind him.

"You scared the hell out of me Edward! Don't ever do that again!" I pushed him away and little and smacked his chest. He quickly pulled me back to him and tucked my head into his chest.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Who did you think it was love?" I looked back up at him and he wiped what was left of my tears from my cheeks.

I took a deep breath and buried myself back into him. "I thought you were Jacob. The banging." He held me tighter and lifted my face to his.

"I'm so, so sorry Bella. I didn't mean to do that I was just really excited to get here and tell you the good news. And you weren't answering your phone and when I knocked you didn't answer. I'm so sorry." He kissed my lips real lightly, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"It's OK Edward. I'm just overreacting, and scared. I should have answered the phone. I love you." I kissed him again and we both sighed.

"I love you too Bella. Now, if you thought it was Jacob, why didn't you call me?" _Uhoh_.

"I was going to, but I was kinda frozen on the stairs, I didn't wanna move. And plus I knew that if I called you, and it was Jacob, you might get in the same trouble as Emmett almost got in, and I didn't want that." I looked down a little. Edward was a little overprotective, but it was many of the reasons I loved him. I knew I'd always be safe, no matter what. Though, if keeping me safe, put him in any danger, I'd quickly put a stop to it.

"Bella, you always call me if you think you're in trouble." He grabbed my face, and made me look at him. "Always Bella! I love you, and if anything happened to you that I could have prevented, know I'll hold you personally responsible." He smiled at me a small quick smile and I had to laugh. Could I possibly love him anymore?

"Well, OK. That's settled. You're not Jacob, I'm in no danger and my heart rate has officially gone back to normal. Now what's your good news." I pulled back at little to look at him and I watched his face light up.

"I got it Bella. Mr. Anderson called me this morning. They're signing me." His smile only got wider with every word that came out of his mouth. I jumped across the couch and attacked him.

"Oh my god Edward! You did it. I told you you'd get it. You're so amazing." I leaned up and kissed him and he put his hands on my face. When I pulled away he leaned his head back and sighed.

"We did it Bella." He looked back at me. "_We._ You helped me so much Bella. I would have never got this without you." He quickly got up from the couch and started pacing the small living room. He stopped mid step on his way back toward the couch and looked at me. "Do you realize we're not gonna have to worry about anything?! Nothing Bella. They told me what they'd be paying me, and we're not going to have to worry about anything for a long time." He turned back around and started pacing again.

I smiled and got up from the couch, walking up behind him. I put my hand on his shoulder and spun him around. "Edward, that's not what this is all about. Remember that. You love playing the piano. Don't make it out to be some forced job. Enjoy what you do, and promise me that when it becomes just a paycheck, you'll quit."

He looked down at me and narrowed his eyebrows. "Bella, what do you mean quit? I can't quit this, it's a really good job, and it'll provide for you, and me and when we have children, we'll all be set." He gave me a strange look and then quickly started speaking again. "You do what children right. You do want to marry me one day and have a family and everything, right?"

I quickly nodded my head. "Yes, Edward! Of course that's what I want. More than anything I want to marry you and have kids of our own and everything else, but what I mean is, don't take this offer because of the money. Take it because you want to play the piano. I know you do, but when you said that they were going to pay you a lot and you started talking about us being 'set', well that worries me a little. I don't want you do this for the money, I want you to do it because it makes you happy. And if the day comes that it don't make you happy no more, you walk away. Don't worry about the money, don't worry about me, or where we're at in life, just walk away. You enjoy playing the piano too much and I'd hate to see you do it for anything less than enjoyment."

He finally comprehended what I was saying and nodded his head. "I promise Bella. If one day I stop enjoying it, I'll quit." He leaned down to kiss me. When he pulled away and pulled me to him, hugging me I felt complete. I had everything I'd ever wanted. I had a future with the man I loved. I had great friends and a wonderful family. I had everything.

He walked us back to the couch and sat us down, with me on his lap and my head on his shoulder.

"Ya know, if I ever do stop enjoying my job, I can always make you go get a job and we could live off your paycheck. I think I'd rather enjoy sitting around all day while you work." He looked at me and smiled. I slapped his shoulder and he started laughing. "You know I'm just kidding sweetheart. I'll take care of you for the rest of your life."

We both laid there, just talking to one another for another hour before we finally moved. I realized no matter what I had throughout my life. No matter who came in, then left. No matter what I did for a living. No matter who I knew I could depend on and who I couldn't. There would always be one constant. No matter the difficulties or hard times, he would be there.

And that's all I needed.

* * *

**Aww, ok, so I thought it was super cute. Maybe it's just me, but that's how I am. The simplest things make me go 'awwwwwww!'**

**But I hope you guys liked it (=**


	4. It's Here!

**So you guys seem to like these, so I wrote another one. It's not really a major moment, but I guess to some people it is..**

**Thanks for the nice reviews on these (=**

* * *

**Mini Moments.. Four**

**The Acceptance Letter .. Edward**

"Hey Edward? What's up?" Alice pranced herself into my room and jumped on my bed, where I was sitting with my laptop and a bunch of school books.

"Studying for finals. Shouldn't you be too?" I put my pencil back in my mouth and flipped the page of my biology book. It was the easiest, so I figured I'd get that one done first.

She rolled over and put her face in the pillow. "Ugh. Finals!" She lifted back up and I chuckled. "You know I always wait till the last minute. How many weeks of school do we have left anyways?"

"Six Alice. But we take finals in three. Thought you were counting down or something?" I shut the book and threw it to the side, then reached over to ruffle her hair.

"Edward! Stop! Yes I was, but I got bored and moved on to counting down till we move!" She sat up, further away from me. "Have you heard mom and dad talking about that townhouse they want to help us rent?"

I sat up at that. "Help us rent? What does that mean?"

"Well, since we all got scholarships, well except Emmett. He only got half of one." She paused to point out Emmett was the only odd ball with a _half_ scholarship.

"Yeah, he only got a _half_ one because he didn't study for finals enough." I smiled and pushed a book towards her. She rolled her eyes and bounced up on her knees.

"No, OK. Whatever. Anyways, they were talking about helping us rent it, like pay half the rent. Because you, me and Rosalie are the only ones working, we'll need help paying the rent for the year we're there. They wanna pay half of it for us!" She started bouncing up and down.

"Really? Have they seen the place?" I put the books into a pile and brought my laptop over. That's how we found this little townhouse. Well not little really, more like three bedrooms and three bathrooms. But when you think about six people living in it, it's small.

"Yeah, me and Jazz showed it to them. Well the internet pictures of it. Mom likes it, and wants to help." She gave me the piece of paper with the link and I typed it in.

When the page came up, we took another look at everything. We really liked it, and when we all decided we wanted to stay together through college we started looking for places. Me, nor Bella, wanted to live in a dorm and Jasper was tired of living on his own in a single. Who knows how Emmett and Rose managed to get a double to their own, but that doesn't matter, they'd be moving from it soon anyways.

"I'm so excited! I can't wait till live on our own and go to school with Jasper!" She pointed to the picture of the outside of the house.

I chuckled at her and minimized the page. "Well it's good they wanna help. I don't know if we can afford it on our own. It's a little pricey for college students don't you think?"

She nodded but shrugged. "Yes, but I don't want to live in a dorm, and neither do you and Bella. So I see this as a good option. We can all stay together for another year. It'll be interesting. And with mom and dads help, we'll be fine

I nodded, then heard my phone start buzzing on the nightstand. I reached over and grabbed it, flipping it open to see a text from Bella.

_IT'S HERE!!_

My face broke into the biggest smile and I jumped off the bed, grabbing all my books into my backpack and throwing it over my shoulder. I could finish studying at Bellas.

"Where you going so quick?" Alice swung her legs off the bed and hopped down.

"Bellas. I'll be back tonight." I walked over, giving her a small hug and told her to shut the computer off when she was done. She nodded and I ran out the door and down the stairs. When I got to the garage I quickly grabbed my keys and jumped in my car. I decided to text Bella back and at least warn her I was coming.

_On my way love (:_

I pulled out of the garage and sped to Bellas house. When I got there she was peaking out the window. I parked, turned off the engine and ran to the door. When I opened the door, I shook the water drops from my hair and scanned the living room for her. I looked up to see her bouncing down the stairs with an big envelope in her hand.

"Edward!" She ran over to me and jumped in my arms, hugging me. I hugged her back and when she finally pulled away I kissed her forehead.

"Have you opened it yet?" I nodded my head down to the envelope in her hand and she shook her head.

"I was waiting for you." She grabbed my hand and led me to the couch, pulling me down next to her. "I'm scared. What if I didn't get in Edward? Seattle was really my only option. I don't wanna be anywhere you're not."

I gently grabbed the envelope from her hand and showed it to her. "It wouldn't be so big if they were telling you no." I held it up and put my finger under the lose flap. "May I?"

She nodded, "Please. I don't wanna do it." She started biting on her bottom lip and I smiled.

I slowly pulled it open and took out the letter. I opened it and started reading the name, making sure it was hers. I read through it quickly and looked up at her with a frown. How was I going to do this? Her eyes shot open wide and she looked at me.

"Edward, you said they wouldn't say no!" She put her head in her hands and looked upset. I put the letter down and put my hand on her back.

"I'm sorry love." I lifted her face to mine and smiled. "It's true though. You're going to be stuck in an house with Emmett for a year." She immediately broke into a smile and threw her arms around me.

"I got in?!" She pulled back enough to see my face and I nodded.

"Of course." I pulled her back to me and held her tight.

After a minute or two she left my arms and smacked my arm hard. I winced and brought my hand up to where she hit, rubbing it a little. "Ow, Bella."

"Don't do that to me! Edward, you had me scared!" She smiled and put her hand on top of mine. "Sorry, did that really hurt?"

It didn't really hurt that bad, but I decided to play it up. I nodded and continued rubbing my arm. I was trying not to smile, but she saw right through me. She smiled and leaned down, moving my arm away and kissing where she hit. She kissed it once more before moving her lips up my arm, planting soft kisses down occasionally on the way up. When she reached my neck she kissed there too, and I leaned my head back. She ran up my jaw to my cheek, kissing the whole way. I was starting to shiver from the feel of her lips all over me. I brought my arms up and put them on her shoulders. Not pushing her away, just resting them there. She finally reached my lips and I leaned back against the couch, slightly pulling her on top of me. I started kissing her back and wrapping my arms around her waist.

After only a couple minutes she pulled back abruptly and giggled. "Thank you for reading it for me." She picked the letter up and walked into the kitchen.

I got up and followed her as she reached the kitchen table and set the letter down. I walked up behind her and put my hands on her hips, pulling her to me.

I leaned down and kissed her ear, "Was that you're method of payback?" I felt her giggle and nod.

"Of course Edward." She laughed and wiggled from my embrace, walking to the kitchen and pulling out a pan. "Are you staying for dinner?"

I walked over and helped her, nodding.

While dinner was in the oven, we pulled out our biology book and started helping each other with the homework. I kept glancing across the table, just to look at her.

I couldn't believe in just a couple months, I was going to be living in a house with the girl I loved, attending college together, and the hopefully coming back here and starting a real life together. I couldn't wait. Though I did have one big obstacle I hoped to get over before we left for college. I wanted to do everything the right way, and hopefully she'd agree. Call me old-fashioned, but I just thought this is how it should be done. It's how Carlisle did it, and it worked for him.

I looked over at her and watched her flip the page, nibbling on her bottom lip. That drove me crazy when she did that, so I got up and walked over to her, sitting next to her and brushing the hair from the side of her neck. I placed a soft kiss on her neck and felt her scrunch her shoulder up, laughing.

"Edward, stop that. We have homework to do." She tried pushing me away, but I wasn't having it. I moved to her lips and pulled her bottom lips out from between her teeth with my finger, then attaching my lips to hers. She sighed and closed her eyes as I ran my hand to her neck and into her hair slowly. She finally gave in and threw her arms around my neck. I continued kissing her, getting more and more into it.

I parted from her just enough to breath and she lowered her head to my neck. She started kissing just to the side of my collar bone. If she moved any further over. Oh, wait, yep, like that! I groaned softly and put my hand on the back of her hand, gently fisting my hand in her hair. I wasn't sure if I should continue letting her do that, so I put my other hand under her chin and brought her lips back to mine. But before I could kiss her the timer on the oven went off. I kissed her anyways and she chuckled.

"Edward, I have to." I cut her off by kissing her. "Dinner Edward." And again. She started laughing. "It's going to burn!" She hopped up from the chair, lips still attached to mine and gently tried pushing me away. I reluctantly let go and watched her cross the small room to the oven. She shut the timer off and grabbed a mit, putting the dish from the oven. She set it on the stove and walked back over to me, draping her arms over my shoulders and looking down at the paper in front of me.

"You're not getting much of that done Edward." She giggled into my ear and I felt a shiver run down my back.

"Who cares? I have a good A average." I smiled up at her and she shook her head.

"Clear off some space, while I get dinner dished out. Charlie should be home soon." She kissed my cheek softly and took her arms off of me, walking back to the stove. I hurried to finish a couple more questions then put away unnecessary paper or books we didn't need anymore. I cleared room for her to sit next to me and eat dinner and when she put the plates on the table we started eating, occasionally answering a question on the paper.

Charlie came home a half hour or so later and Bella got up to get him a plate. He sat down across from us, and I didn't want to push the boundaries he _so nicely_ gave me, so I moved my hand from around her shoulder to around her waist, where he couldn't see it.

"Bella, are you going to tell your dad the good news?" I looked at her, then across the table. Charlie put his fork down and wiped his mouth.

"I got accepted dad." She looked so excited just saying that out loud. I saw how happy it made her and it made me more eager for high school to be done with.

"That's great Bella. I told you you'd get accepted. Was that what was in the mail this morning?" He smiled at her and continued eating.

"Yeah." She looked back at me and smiled. I smiled back, giving her a small quick kiss on the lips.

We finished up dinner and I helped her clean up, then we sat back down and finished what little was left of our homework. A constant smile was on her face all night but when I left her to go back to my house for the night the smile faded.

"I love you Bella. I'll see you tomorrow morning." I leaned down to kiss her lips and she smiled a little.

"I know, but I miss you when you leave." She looked down at her feet and started fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"I miss you too love." I put my finger on her chin, coaxing her face back up. "But think about, we'll be together in Seattle soon enough. We'll never have to part after that." I smiled at her and kissed her once more before opening her door and waving goodbye. I jogged down the stairs and said my goodbyes to Charlie.

When I got outside I looked up at her window before opening my car door. The curtain was pulled back and she was waving down at me. I waved back and slowly got in my car. I kept my eyes on her until I reached the road, then went home.

These last couple weeks of school were going to be agonizing.

* * *

**OK, so?**

**Review (=**


	5. BE Alternate Ending: Forever

**Alright, so here's an alternate ending for _Becomes Everything_. I couldn't decide which way I wanted to go with the ending, so I wrote two, the decided between the two, and this one was just too good to go without posting it somehow.**

**It picks up right where the other story says 'Three months later.'**

* * *

**Four months later**

_"Edward!"_

I cringed behind the door and smiled. It's not that I was _hiding_ from my sister, just trying to keep out of her way. She was running around the church trying to make sure everything was right and where it was supposed to be, when she should have just been relaxing and getting ready for her wedding.

But try telling her that!

I heard the door to the room slam open and she hollered for me again. I groaned and came out from behind the closet door, smiling at her.

"Edward Anthony! Where have you been?" She stepped forward, "I need your help. Jasper can't find his tie and Emmett is just driving him crazy. Rosalie isn't here yet and I'm pretty sure the minister isn't here either!"

I stepped forward quickly and put my hand over my sister's mouth. "Alice! For the last time, calm down!" I stared down at her, "Alright, take a deep breath and calm down. It's only one-o-clock, you have an hour until the wedding. And if you remember right, the minister said he would be here around one-thirty. Rosalie just called me a minute ago and said she was stuck in traffic and that she would be here in a couple minutes. She had to stop by and check on the reception hall. As far as Emmett, leave him alone and let him torture Jasper, that's his way of calming him down. He did the same thing to me." I smiled down at her as she let out a huge breath. "As far as his tie. . ."

But before I could finish, the door opened again, much more quieter this time and someone stepped in.

"I have the tie."

The most sweet, melodic voice rang quietly across the room and I turned and smiled.

_Flashback: Four months ago._

_"Edward!"_

_I felt myself slowly coming back into consciousness and then someone was lightly shaking me. I heard someone yelling about a chair, or something and I finally realized I was laying on the ground. I felt the pounding in my head. My eyes were pulsating and the back of my head was aching._

_"Edward! Are you alright son?"_

_The words were a bit far away, and it was kinda hard to to hear them, though from the small pressure I felt on my shoulders and arms, I knew someone was close enough to be touching me._

_I had never in my life passed out or blacked out or fainted, so I wasn't so sure about all that was going on._

_That was until someone mentioned Bella. I didn't quite hear what they said about her, but I did hear her name._

_I tried to open my eyes, but the light was way too bright for my eyes to handle. Then I felt something really cold being pressed to my forehead, and the back of my head. Someone was lightly squeezing my head and applying pressure. I wasn't sure yet if it was making it better or just aggravating me worse._

_"How long was he laying there?"_

_"I don't know. I opened the door and nearly tripped over him. I had no clue he was still there."_

_I furrowed my brows and tried to move my hands only to find that they were trying to keep me down._

_"He needs to be on his back, and prop his feet up in that chair._

_"Where's Bella?" My throat was so dry that I could barely even hear myself talk. "Bella?"_

_I needed to know where she was._

_"Bella is fine Edward."_

_I was slowly starting to recognize my dad's voice. He said Bella was fine? Was she really? Then why in the world did they jerk me out of that room and make me sit outside? And what happened to me?_

_As if reading my mind, or probably seeing the absolute confusion on my face, my dad put his hand back on the ice pack on my forehead. "You passed out outside of her room. I don't know how hard you hit your head, but I'm guessing it was pretty hard. Does it hurt still?"_

_I shrugged, then made an attempt to move my head back and forth. It wasn't a pain I couldn't handle. It was an ache, but not so much of a pain. And the sooner I got up and came back to my senses, the sooner I found out about Bella and got to see her. That's all I wanted right now._

_I tried opening my eyes again, and this time they opened, but the light was still quite bright, so I lifted my arm up to shield myself from the brightness._

_Someone gave me a bottle of water and soon dad let me sit up and I moved myself up to the chair and laid my head back. The ache was slowly fading._

_"How is she? Where is she?"_

_Dad sat next to me and smiled. "She's a lot stronger than I thought Edward. She slipped for a moment, but she came right back. The doctor revived her and gave her some medication. She's going to be fine Edward."_

_I felt tears instantly run down my face. She was going to be fine. I let out a huge sigh of relief and let the tears fall._

_"Edward, I know I've told you before, but you have a good woman in there."_

_I looked over at him and dropped the ice pack from my forehead. I wiped my face and smiled. "I know."_

_"She's going to need a lot of recovery time, though."_

_I nodded, "How's the baby?"_

_He smiled again, "She's fine. You don't have to worry about her."_

_I nodded, "Thank you." Then I started to stand up. He tried to stop me, and I swayed a bit from dizziness, but I wanted to see her. I had to see her._

_"Where are you going Edward?" Carlisle stood up next to me and grabbed my arm. "You need to sit down and rest for a moment."_

_I shook my head, "I wanna see her."_

_He sighed and nodded, "She still needs rest Edward."_

_I nodded, "I know, but I have to see her. I have to see for my own eyes that she's alright." I turned back away from him and started walking back toward her room. I had to see her for myself. After everything we'd been through, and after promising myself I'd be there when she woke up, I had to see her. I had to touch her and hold some part of her and hear her speak to me to know things were going to be alright._

_I heard my dad follow quick behind me and pass me, putting his hand on the door knob. "Please take a deep breath and calm yourself before you go in there. Just because she's awake, doesn't mean she can't slip right back. Be careful around her."_

_I nodded and pushed myself passed him, opening the door and taking a deep breath before stepping into the room._

_I saw her lying there in the bed, completely still, but her eyes were opened a little. She gave me the weakest smile she'd ever given me and I felt my eyes water up again. She was awake._

_I walked over and sat next to her, trying to keep my breathing even and calm. I slowly reached over for her hand and took it in mine. It was freezing cold._

_"I love you."_

_She tilted her head to the side and smiled, closing her eyes. "I love you too." I barely heard her voice because of how weak and quiet it was, but I read her lips._

_I smiled and leaned forward. "You scared me."_

_Her brows furrowed and she closed her eyes tight. I didn't mean to make her sad, so I stood up and bent over her, slowly lowering my face to hers. "Don't Bella. I love you. I missed you, and I'm so glad you're back." I brushed my lips against her forehead and felt her relax under me. She tried to squeeze my hand and I tightened my hold on her, letting her know I was here. "You are so incredible love."_

_She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at me. "I didn't mean to.. scare you."_

_I smiled down at her and reached over for the jug of water that I had in there earlier. I poured some into a small cup and grabbed the straw from the table. Then I lowered the cup to her mouth and let her sip some of the water, wetting her mouth and throat so she didn't have to strain so much or be uncomfortable._

_"Thank you." She smiled and I heard her voice brighten up just a bit. "I'm so sorry Edward."_

_I shook my head, "Don't you dare be sorry baby. You're here." I set the cup back down after she downed almost half of it and then moved back to hover over her. I gently kissed the crease between her eyebrows and felt her relax again. "Are you hurting?"_

_She shook her head slowly, "I don't feel much right now." She closed her eyes back and I kissed her cheek before sitting back down in the chair, moving it closer to the edge of the bed so that I could keep hold of her hand._

_"Sleep love. You need rest."_

_She shook her head again. "How long have I been sleeping?"_

_I swallowed hard. "Almost three days."_

_She sighed, "Then I don't want to sleep."_

_I chuckled and shook my head, "Stubborn Bella. You need the rest. Your body has been through a lot." I stood back up to ghost my lips across her, kissing her very lightly. "Just make sure you wake up for me."_

_She laughed very quietly and nodded._

I walked over to Bella and took the green tie from her hands. "Thank you love. What would I do without you?"

She smiled up at me and shrugged happily. "I thought we discussed that." She stretched up, putting her hands up around my neck and kissing me. I lowered my head to give her better access to me. She lightly kissed me at first, then wrapped her arms tighter around my neck, pulling me down further. "You'll never have to know what it's like to be without me. I promise."

I nodded and took a deep breath through my nose, smelling her wonderful perfume. "I know. But if you keep scaring me, I might have a heart attack."

She laughed and slapped my chest. "You're too young for that Edward."

Then we heard the door open and heels clicking on the wooden floor. "He's too young for this too," Bella and I both turned to see Rosalie standing there with the baby in her arms, "but that didn't stop him." Bella immediately let go of me and ran over to Rosalie, gently taking the baby from her arms. Rosalie smiled and let go of her, "She missed her mommy and daddy, but she enjoyed helping me boss around the men down at the reception hall. Even she didn't agree that the cake shouldn't be so close to the dance floor." She smiled over at the baby and lightly pinched her cheek, "Not with uncle Emmett around."

Bella laughed and cuddled the small four month old to her chest. Just like the first time she held her.

_Flashback_

_"Alright Bella, go ahead and sit up a bit. Get comfortable." My dad walked to the other side of the room and lifted the baby out of the small bed she had been sleeping in since they brought her into Bella's room a couple days ago. They had her hooked up to everything still so it was nearly impossible for Bella to hold her. So in return, I refused to hold her. Not because I didn't want to, but because I wasn't going to experience that until Bella could do it with me._

_Bella nodded shyly and pulled herself up in the bed slowly. I jumped up to help her and propped a couple pillows up behind her for her to rest against._

_"You alright?" I looked down at her and smiled, then shifted my gaze to Carlisle. He was lifting the baby up and cradled her close to him. He unwrapped the blanket a bit, so it wasn't so tight around her, as he turned around. When I looked back down at Bella, she looked frightened. "Bella?"_

_She looked up at me and raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"_

_"Are you OK?"_

_She took a deep breath and nodded slowly, "She's so small."_

_I chuckled and took her hand in mine as I sat down gently on the edge of her bed. "I know love. Are you afraid to hold her?" I looked down at her and watched her shrug._

_"Maybe a little. It's been so long since I've held a baby, and she's too tiny."_

_I nodded and looked up at Carlisle, who was standing on the other side of Bella's bed. "Bella, dear, it's perfectly normal to be worried. But you're a mother now, and it's all just going to come to you naturally. Don't be afraid to hold her, or touch her. You won't hurt her."_

_She smiled a bit, "I know I won't hurt her, but," She sighed, "I don't know."_

_Carlisle nodded, then looked at me. "Well, that's perfectly alright." He walked around to me on the other side of Bella and stood in front of me with the baby girl. "Edward, why don't you hand her to Bella."_

_My eyes widened and I swallowed hard, "But..."_

_He shook his head and leaned in toward me. "Once she sees you holding her, she'll be more at ease. Let her mothering instincts kick in." He was whispering just low enough that I could hear him, and Bella couldn't. "It's alright. Just put your arms out and I'll put her in them. I'm right here."_

_I nodded and stuck my arms out, noticing that they were shaking. I tried to steady them, but the more I thought about trying to keep them still, the more they shook. Then I felt Carlisle take hold of my arm and step to the side._

_"Like this Edward."_

_I looked over at his position and saw how his arms were placed. I imitated his posture and he carefully set the baby in my arms. I started panicking as soon as she was in my arms. I didn't know what to do._

_Carlisle kept one hand on her and one hand on my shoulder, "Perfect Edward." He smiled up at me and I raised an eyebrow._

_"How can this be perfect? I can't move."_

_He chuckled and nodded, taking a step back. "Turn to Bella and take a seat next to her."_

_I looked over my shoulder, afraid to move an inch. Afraid I'd drop her or move the wrong way and she'd slip or start crying. She started making some noises and I looked down in my arms at her. She was resting against my chest in the space between my elbow and wrist and I had my other arm lined against her back so she couldn't move._

_As I watched her little face, I started relaxing a little, and then I heard Bella's voice._

_"Sit down Edward. I wanna see her."_

_I nodded and turned slowly, very slowly, and sat down on the edge of the bed. I scooted towards her best I could, but it was really hard. I didn't wanna take my arm off of her to help move myself closer to Bella, so I just leaned over._

_"She's so beautiful Edward." Bella smiled down at her and whispered against my shoulder. "Look at that hair." She looked up at me, her eyes watering and twinkling. "Told you she would look just like you."_

_I smiled and shook my head, looking back down at the baby in my arms. Just as I was about to say something else, she started squirming a little, making more noises and whimpers. I started lightly bouncing her, trying to calm her, but it wasn't seeming to work at all. Her noises started getting a bit louder, and then, out of nowhere, she started crying. The cries were startling, but nothing prepared me for what she did next. She started screaming at the top of her tiny lungs. The cries were scaring the hell out of me, and I didn't know what I did. Was I holding her wrong? Did I accidentally hold her too tight?_

_They said she had tiny lungs, but obviously they hadn't heard her cry yet!_

_I looked up at my dad and he just took a step back, smiling and putting his hands up in front of him. "You'll figure it out."_

_My eyes widened and I looked back over at Bella. She had the most confused look on her face. Her eyebrows were furrowed and the winkles on her forehead were deep with concentration._

_She reached out and put her hand on the baby's belly, rubbing it in tiny circles, but the baby didn't stop crying. Then Bella sat up straight and held her arms out. "Let me try."_

_I nodded quickly and twisted my body toward her, very slowly holding my arms out. I gently placed the tiny baby in Bella's arms and Bella smiled down at her. The cries started to die down.._

_"Shh pretty girl." Bella leaned down, gently kissing her forehead. "Don't cry baby."_

_Then, the baby stopped crying all together. Bella continued to coo down at her and smile and kiss her face a couple times. The baby seemed completely content._

_I smiled and felt my chest swell with so much love and adoration for these two girls. They were my life and they were beautiful together. I leaned back and wrapped my arm around Bella, scooting myself closer to her now that I didn't have our newborn in my arms. I couldn't help the huge smile that was plastered to my face as I watched the two of them interact with one another. Though she was only a little over a week old, she seemed to be very aware that Bella was her mother and she looked to be very comfortable in her arms. And Bella looked so amazing with our child in her arms like that. She was so worried about holding her, but as I watched her, as I saw her looking at our daughter, I couldn't help but feel so much love for them. She was truly a mother now, and you could see it plain as day all over her face. She was smiling and humming quiet 'shhs' to our baby and it looked just so natural. So obvious._

_This was how it was supposed to be. Bella was a mother, and so far, she was doing astounding._

_"I'll leave you three alone." I looked up at watched Carlisle slowly back out of the room. Before he shut the door behind him, he peaked back in the room and looked at me. "She still needs a name son." He smiled at me and shut the door quietly._

_I nodded and looked down at Bella. "He's right. Our daughter needs a name love."_

_She smiled up at me and sighed, "You could have named her Edward. I wouldn't have been mad."_

_I shook my head, "She's our daughter. I'm not doing anything without you."_

_She lightly chuckled and looked back down at her. "Well, did you tell anyone what name we picked out?"_

_I shook my head and smiled "Nope. They kept asking, even the nurses, but I wouldn't tell anyone."_

_She laughed and looked back down at our baby, "Hm, well, I guess it's time to tell them."_

_I nodded and leaned over to kiss her cheek gently. She turned her head just in time and my lips brushed across her cheek and landed on her lips. She smiled before leaning forward, pressing our lips together in the most loving way. She gently kissed me for a moment, then pulled back just an inch or two and her face lit up._

_"You're mom is going to be so happy Edward."_

_I nodded, "Yeah. Are you sure you want to give her my mother's middle name?"_

_"Of course baby." She nodded and leaned forward, placing a quick chaste kiss on my lips. "Esme was my mother too when I needed one, and she'll be the perfect grandmother when she needs one." She nodded down at the baby and smiled. "I can't think of a better way to thank her for all she's done for me. What she's been for me."_

_I smiled at her and looked down a the baby. I thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "I think it fits her." Then I leaned over and kissed Bella's temple, "I like it." And I really did._

_Bella's face lit up and she nodded too. "It does fit her."_

_We both looked down at her and Bella smoothed her hand over her head, brushing the chaotic bronze hair back._

_"Welcome to the world, Emma Elizabeth Cullen."_

"Love, why don't you hand me the baby and you go get ready with Alice." I looked down at her and noticed she didn't even have her dress on yet.

She nodded, then smiled up at me. "You sure?"

I chuckled, "If she starts screaming again I'll come find you."

She laughed and bent her neck down to kiss Emma's forehead. "I'll see you soon pretty girl." Then she twisted around and handed her to me.

It didn't take long for me to get used to holding Emma. She took to me quickly -thank god- and it got easier as the first days passed. It was like it was all just naturally kicking in for us.

Alice dragged Bella into the bathroom and quickly shut the door behind them. I chuckled and just shook my head, deciding it was best to leave Alice alone right now.

I looked down at Emma and smiled, my heart filling with so much joy for my little girl. She had already become my entire world -her and Bella- and I loved her more than I ever thought possible. I didn't know how it was going to be for me to try and split the love in my heart into two, and for me to love Emma as much as I loved Bella, but I did it. I don't know how someone could possess so much love in their heart, but I did. It wasn't the same love, but it was pure love. Emma was my little girl, my beautiful baby, and Bella was my wife. The woman I had been in love with since I could remember.

I heard the door to the room open and looked up to see my mother. She was beaming as she looked down at Emma.

She shut the door behind her and smiled at me, "Can I hold her?" She stepped closer and held her hands out as I nodded.

"Of course mom." And I handed Emma over to her.

_Flashback_

_I heard a faint knocking on the door and looked up at it, waiting for it to open. When it did, I saw my mom quietly step in and shut the door behind her. She smiled over at me and then looked down at Emma and Bella. Bella was leaned over against my shoulder and Emma was lying on her chest, sleeping, all wrapped up in her blanket._

_"She's so gorgeous you two." She whispered, making sure to be quiet so she didn't wake up._

_I nodded and looked down at them, "She takes after Bella." Then I nodded to the chair next to the bed, "Have a seat mom."_

_She smiled and took the seat next to me, propping her elbows on the bed and resting her chin in her palms. "Surreal isn't it?" She looked up at us and smiled. I nodded and chuckled lightly. "It's can be so weird, going from being just the two of you to suddenly having another little person around all the time. It's kind of a miracle you know, the whole childbirth ordeal and bringing another human being into this world. A small child you have to teach and mold and help grow. You have to be there for them all the time, take care of them, help them grow to be the best person they can be."_

_I nodded and sighed, "You don't think of it that way until they need something."_

_She smiled and nodded quickly. "A child needs a lot, and you'll learn as you go son. So will you Bella. You two will be perfect at this. You know that, right?"_

_I shrugged and looked over at Bella, "It's so much to take in." I smiled and peered down at Emma. "When she was pregnant, we knew there would be a baby soon, but we were so worried about keeping it alive and well that I don't think we ever really got the chance to learn what to do when she came. It's slowly coming naturally for us, but it's still a challenge. Bella is taking to motherhood so quickly; so well."_

_Mom nodded and patted my leg. "It's a learning process Edward. Something that will come over time. For you too."_

_I smiled and tightened my arm around Bella just slightly._

_"We actually wanted to talk to you mom, before everyone else." I grinned at her, "We named her."_

_She smiled so wide I thought her face was going to break in half. "You did?! Oh Edward, that's great. What's her name?"_

_I looked down at Emma and heard Bella giggle. I moved my gaze up to her and saw her bright eyes just dancing with excitement. I stroked her cheek with my finger, brushing the hair from her face and smiled down at her, "Tell her love."_

_Bella nodded and kissed my jaw before looking over at my mother. "Her name is Emma." Bella spoke quietly, grinning at Esme. "Emma.. Elizabeth.. Cullen"_

_The way she elaborated her middle name, being sure my mother would catch the deeper meaning of it, sent a bit of a chill down my spine._

_And in an instant my mother went from excited to shocked. Her eyes started welling up with tears and she sat back in her chair, moving her eyes to Emma. "You," She breathed out and lightly chuckled, "You named your daughter after me?"_

_Bella and I both nodded and I reached over for Emma, wrapping my arms around her and gently lifting her. Bella let her go with no problem, knowing what I was doing. I slowly moved to the edge of the bed and held her out as mom stood up. Once she was in my mother's arms, I sat back down next to Bella and held her close to me._

_"You've always been a mother to both of us Esme, and we thought you deserved a thank you. You're a wonderful person and you've done so much for us. And I just know that as Emma gets older, she's going to absolutely love her grandmother." Bella spoke to Esme as my mom kept her eyes down on Emma. "You never tried to replace my mother, and I thank you for that, but I also thank you for being so much of what I needed. I needed a mom, someone to show me my way, and that's what you were for me. You showed me things and taught me how to be a good person. Renee may be my mother, but you're my mom Esme, and I love you."_

_I smiled as I watched my mother hold my daughter. She knew what Bella was saying, and she knew that there was a big difference between just a mother, and a mom. A mom was someone that nurtured you, cared for you and loved you._

_"You've taught me everything I'll ever need to know about being a mom. And I know that if I ever need advice, you'll be there." Bella talked quietly as my mother held Emma._

_Esme quickly wiped her tears away and kissed Emma's forehead. "Thank you two so much."_

"She's getting so big." Esme held her out in front of her, then cuddled her to her chest. "Pretty soon she'll be crawling." My mother looked up at me and smiled, "Has she started moving around yet?"

I nodded, "She tries."

I finally left Esme to hold onto Emma while the guys and I got ready. It was getting close to two and we didn't have much more time before Alice would be ready to go. I gave Jasper his tie, and helped him put it on. His hands were too shaky to do much for himself right now anyways.

"Nervous man?"

He shook his head, "I don't know. I guess not."

I laughed at him, "You're nervous as hell. Don't forget, I know what you're going through."

He smiled and nodded, "I'm not afraid of marrying her Edward." He sighed and turned to look back in the mirror, fiddling around and messing with his shirt, smoothing out wrinkles that didn't exist. "I guess I'm just nervous. I'm not just going to be her boyfriend anymore."

I nodded, understanding exactly what he was talking about. "You're afraid you're not enough."

He turned and looked at me, swallowing hard and nodding. "I guess. She deserves the world, and I love her so much that I want to be able to give that to her. I know we're meant to be together, but that doesn't mean I don't doubt myself. I'm taking on a whole new set of responsibilities, and so is she."

I smiled, "I know Jasper." I slapped his shoulder and chuckled, "It's hard. I went through the same exact thing the night before Bella and I married. You know it's meant to be, and you know it's going to be this way forever, but you can't help but think that she deserves better. You'll try your best to be everything she needs, but in your head, you'll always believe that's not enough. That somewhere along the way you'll fail her." I took a deep breath, "You're enough Jasper. She loves you, and you're plenty enough. I know my sister, and I know you, and I know that this is going to be great. You two together are perfect, and you'll make it. Despite the new responsibilities, it'll come easier than you think. And you know Bella and I are always here."

He sighed in relief and nodded, "Thanks Edward."

I shrugged, "You did it for me. It's only right I do it for you."

He fixed his shirt and tie again, then put his jacket on and buttoned the buttons down the front. When we were both finished getting ready, he stepped into the other room to make sure Emmett and Rosalie were ready and I walked down the hall to check on Bella. It had been extremely hard on me to leave her alone for any amount of time lately. I knew she was perfectly fine now, and the risk had gone, but it didn't change how much I loved her and how much I needed to always be sure she was alright.

I lightly knocked on the door labeled_ Bride_, and waited for one to answer.

_"Who is it?"_

I instantly recognized Bella's sweet voice. I chuckled and stepped closer to the door. "It's me love. Can I come in?" I heard her giggle, then heard the door knob unlock.

She pulled the door open and my eyes instantly went to her dress. My mouth fell open slightly and I raised my eyebrows. "Bella,"

She giggled again and grabbed my arm pulling me inside. "It's not very nice to stare Mr. Cullen." She lightly slapped my chest and stretched up to kiss my jaw.

I smiled down at her and wrapped an arm around her, pinning her to me. "Oh, so it's nice to look irresistibly tempting?"

She shook her head, "You're biased honey."

I started to argue with her, but Alice came gliding into the room from the bathroom. She cleared her throat, and I froze and looked over at my sister in her wedding dress. She looked so incredible and it was all finally really hitting me. She smiled over at me and stood there, hands on her hips, and the most calmed look on her face.

"Hey big brother. How do I look?"

I smiled over at her and let go of Bella, walking over to Alice and giving her a hug. She wrapped her small arms around my neck and squeezed tight. When I pulled away, I felt tears coming to my eyes. My little sister was getting married, and I was so happy for her and Jasper.

"Don't cry!" Alice reached out and slapped my shoulder.

I flinched back, "What's with you girls hitting me?!"

They both laughed and Bella walked over to grab her shoes and slip them on. I turned back to my sister and smiled, "Are you happy?"

She nodded furiously, "I'm very happy Edward. Are you alright?"

I shrugged, "My twin sister is getting married to one of my best friends. How can I not be happy?"

She smiled at me, "Are you and Bella going to give us all kinds of pointers and advice on having the perfect marriage?"

I heard Bella laugh from across the room, and I shook my head and smiled, "Ali, honey, the perfect marriage doesn't exist. But if you ever need anything, you know Bella and I are here. I told Jasper the same thing."

She nodded and hugged me once more before things started being put into motion. We didn't have much time left now, so Alice put a couple finishing touches on her hair and Bella left to make sure everything was fine and people were seated. There wasn't a lot of people attending, but it was a very formal wedding, very Alice. Lots of decorations to be checked on.

I stayed with Alice until dad came in to talk to her, then went to find mom and Bella. Mom was sitting down in a chair right in front of the doors we were going to walk through any minute now, bouncing Emma up and down on her lap. Emma was giggling and kicking her little legs.

"Alice is ready."

Both my mom and Bella looked up at me and smiled.

Esme stood up and fixed Emma in her arms, "I guess we should go take our seat then."

She gave us both a quick hug, then she opened the doors and greeted Jasper, who was standing right on the other side, waiting. I watched as he escorted mom to her seat, then shut the door as he moved to stand at the front, by the alter.

I took hold of Bella's hand and squeezed tight. "Ready to take another walk down the aisle love?"

She smiled up at me and nodded.

The ceremony went by a lot quicker than I thought it would. Bella and I walked down first and Bella took her spot in the front, and I stood in my place next to Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett followed quickly.

As Alice walked down the aisle, I didn't really know what to think. I had been married a whole year so far, and she was now following and getting married herself. I was just glad she was marrying the best possibly man for her. I knew we were the same age, but technically she was still fourteen minutes younger than I. She was still my baby sister.

In reality, I knew this was best for her. She was happy with Jasper, and that was all that mattered. I always knew Alice to make the right decisions for herself, and this was no different.

It seemed to go by a lot faster the more I stared at Bella. She was smiling and just beaming at her best friend as she stood before her and took her vows. I made sure to listen, as to not miss any part of my sister's wedding, but my eyes stayed fixed on Bella. She looked so stunning in her green silk dress, her hair in curls draped over her shoulders. I wanted nothing more than to step over there and just kiss her perfect lips. But I resisted. This was my sister's day, not mine.

And before I knew it, the ceremony was over and Alice and Jasper were sharing their kiss. As they walked back down the aisle, I stepped over to Bella and wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her close to me and kissing the side of her head. "You're beautiful." I murmured my words in her hair and watched as she blushed in front of the small crowd we were standing before.

Bella and I finally made our way out to the car and strapped Emma in the back as we drove to where the reception would be.

Once we got there, we walked inside and got into our seats at the head table. Things moved a lot faster than I thought they would and before I knew it, Alice and Jasper were sharing their first dance. I smiled over at them as Jasper twirled Alice across the room. She was smiling and laughing, and I knew this moment, this whole day, would forever be etched in her memory.

I stood up and asked Bella to dance, and for the first time since I can remember, she didn't try and get out of it. She stood and took my outstretched hand, glancing over at my mother and father, who were holding Emma as everyone else danced. They smiled back at her and waved us off.

As I held Bella in my arms, twirling her around the dance floor and hearing her giggles and watching her smile, the memories of over four months ago just faded into nothing once again. I tried almost everything I could to keep those images out of my head, and though sometimes they'd come crashing back, as the days went on, they came less and less.

"I haven't got to spend a lot of time with you today love." I smiled down at my wife and spun her around once more, bringing her back to my chest and holding her tight. "I missed you."

She giggled and reached up to touch her palm to my cheek, "I missed you too Edward. Today was just a bit hectic, everything will settle down tomorrow."

I nodded, "I know."

I just held her to me tightly and swayed with her for another minute or two before we went back to take our seats. Alice got up to dance with dad, so Bella and I took Emma so Jasper could dance with mom.

I sat Emma down on my lap and Bella scrapped some icing off of the cake in front of us and fed it to her. She scrunched her face up and swallowed it down as Bella and I laughed. She was such a joy to have around. She was almost always well behaved and was really beginning to look more and more like her mother everyday. She also reminded me much of Bella in the way she acted. She was quiet, and her cheeks had the most gorgeous rosy color to them, just like Bella.

"May I have this dance pretty girl?"

I turned around to see Emmett leaning over me, looking down at Emma. I laughed as he held his hand out to her. She barely reached over and touch him, smiling and jerking her hand up and down a couple times. Emmett laughed down at her and gently grabbed her out of my lap, holding her to his chest and smiling down at Bella and I.

"Be careful Em!" Bella hollered after him and he just smiled and nodded as he moved to the center of the dance floor and started spinning around.

I looked back at Bella and smiled, "Everyone is quite smitten with her."

"That they are." She nodded and rested her chin on her hand as she looked out to the dance floor, keeping an eye on Emma. "He's great with her. So is everyone else."

I scooted closer and placed my hand on her leg, "You're great with her too Bella. She loves you."

She looked over at me and her face lit up. She really was a wonderful mother. She tended to Emma so well, and it was like she just knew. I felt like maybe it would take us some time. Some time to really adjust to being parents, but that didn't happen. It was like we came into this natural way of living. It was no longer just Bella and I, we had Emma now. But it didn't really feel like anything had changed at all. I don't know how we did it, but we managed to fall into this life with no problems. I was a dad, and Bella was a mom, and this was what we had dreamed about since we found out about Emma. This was what we fought for all those months. This is what we fought with each other about! All those petty arguments, and the one big one, all the times we talked about having a family, and growing together. This was it. This was what we wanted, what we worked so hard to keep. What Bella tried so hard to keep safe.

It was all here.

I had my wife still, and I'd always have her. I had my daughter, and for the rest of my life I was going to get to watch her grow and learn. We were going to be able to teach her and love her and help her to be the best she could possibly be. She was already going to be a wonderful woman, thanks to Bella, but I was going to get to watch that. I watched Bella grow up, and now I was going to watch our child grow up too.

All my life, all I wanted was to find happiness. And sitting here, next to Bella, both of us healthy and happy, and watching our daughter be carried and passed gently around a dance floor by a huge family that loved her with all their heart _was_ my happiness. This was it. It seemed like every time I thought things couldn't possibly get any better than they were, life surprised me. And even when I thought I was about to lose everything, life had a way of proving me wrong. Bella had a way of proving me wrong. She was strong and she was bound to teach our daughter how to be strong too.

I leaned over to Bella and pressed my lips against hers. "You're my everything Bella. You and her," I nodded my head out to Emma and sighed, "You two always will be."

She nodded and kissed my back, "I know Edward." She smiled and as I moved my hand up to the back of her neck, she wrapped her arms around mine. "I love you, forever."

I closed my eyes and rested my forehead against hers, "Forever Bella. I'll love you forever."

Forever was a long time, and I still had a lot to go through, but having Bella and Emma there for everything made it all worth while. It made me want to try harder, be a better husband than I ever imagined and be the best father I could possibly be. They deserved it. They deserved the world, and I was going to give that to them.

Forever.

* * *

**So? How did you guys like it?**


	6. I'm Scared Too

**Alright, so this MM takes place the day they leave Vegas and go home to the parents (=**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Mini Moments .. Five**

**Coming Home To The Parents .. Edward**

I shoved the last couple things into our suitcase and zipped it shut. Then threw myself down on the bed backwards. I put my hands over my face, sighing and rolled over onto my stomach. They were going to be so mad at us. Would they forgive us? Would they be alright with this? We already knew how Esme felt, but we hadn't actually talked to our dads about any of this yet.

Today was our last day in Vegas and I was nervous about going home. Some part of me kinda just wanted to go right to Seattle, bypass Forks all together and avoid the scrutiny that was sure to come.

Being a legal adult, free to do whatever it is you'd like to do, wasn't as fun when you go and do something like this.

Did I regret asking Bella to marry me? No way!

Did I regret running off with her and not telling our parents? Maybe.

But did I regret anything that happened this weekend? Never in my life.

I knew what I did -what we did- was right for _us_. It was what we wanted, and it's what we did. Now whether our parents liked it or not, it wasn't something I was going to take back. It wasn't something I was going to forget or back out of. I could almost hear Bella's father speak in my head. He'd say that what she did was wrong, and was a mistake. It's what he had said when we told him we were even getting married. He said that he didn't want her to make the same mistakes he made. But Bella wasn't like Renee, far from it actually, and I wasn't Charlie.

If Bella _was_ anything like her mother and decided one day she wanted to leave me, I would put up one hell of a fight. She wouldn't get away without knowing how I felt about her. She wouldn't be able to leave without me begging her, on my hands and knees, to stay with me. That's how I differ from Charlie. He let Renee go because he knew there was no stopping her. With Bella, it was totally different.

I loved her with every little piece of my heart, and she the same. She loved me. She told me over and over again that she loved me and that she would never leave me. And when it came to us, I knew I didn't even have to ask. I knew she'd never leave me, and in return, I'd never leave her.

You'd think after eighteen years of knowing each other if one of us was going to leave the other at any point, we'd have done it already.

I heard some commotion in the bathroom, but didn't move. I heard the water shut off and the shower door open. Then I heard a bit more commotion and eventually Bella stepped out of the bathroom. I took a deep breath, breathing in the air around me that already smelled like Bella. It was fruity and sweet; all Bella.

I smiled as I laid there, head dug in a pillow. I was exhausted from this weekend. Bella and I didn't get much sleep at all, between all the exciting things to find in Vegas and staying up all night talking and just enjoying the privacy we had.

I faintly heard her footsteps come closer, but figured she was just looking for something to wear.

As soon as I felt the mattress sink down next to me, I knew I was wrong. I smiled and started to roll over to face her, but I felt her move closer to me and finally climb on my back, straddling my lower back and resting her hands on my upper back.

She leaned down and pressed her lips to the back of my neck. "What are you doing just lounging around Cullen?"

I smirked and groaned as her breath hit my neck.

She giggled as I rolled over quickly, throwing her to the bed. I rolled back over to face her and laid on my side. She smiled at me as I raised my hand to brush the wet hair from her face.

She sighed, "I'm not ready to go home." Then her eyes closed and she tilted her face toward my palm, seeking my touch.

I smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. "I'm not ready either."

She took a slow, deep breath and kissed me, with more passion this time. I threw her arm around me and pulled on me, trying to pull me across the bed. I chuckled and moved myself up against her as she rolled me over onto my back and crawled back on top of me. She held our kiss and ran her soft tongue along my bottom lip. I willingly parted my lips and swept my tongue into her mouth as I wrapped my arms around her.

I felt her moan against my lips and about lost my breath. I was pretty sure I'd never get used to hearing her do that.

I was starting to get light headed from lack of proper oxygen, so I knew Bella was too. So I quickly rolled us back over, placing Bella under me as I propped myself up on my elbows. I smiled down at her and brushed my lips across her smoothly.

"Hm, you're making me want to never leave Isabella."

She smiled, "That's half of my objective."

I quirked an eyebrow, "Really?" Then lightly brushed my lips up across her cheek to her earlobe. "And what's the other half?"

She shuttered under me and I felt her fingers tighten their grip on my shirt. "Well," She smiled and moved one of her hands across my back and up to my neck, entwining her fingers in my unruly hair. "If I can't convince you to just stay here, maybe I can convince you to just tell our parents alone?"

I chuckled and shook my head, "I love you Bella. I love the hell out of you, but," I kissed the tip of her nose, then glided my hand across her hip. "I'm not sure I'll survive that alone."

She laughed and shrugged, "Had to try."

I shook my head and lowered myself to kiss her again. When I felt her fingers tighten their grip in my hair, I groaned and moved my hips against hers. She moaned into my mouth and I smiled. I pulled away from her lips and moved down to her neck, kissing and nipping my way all along her collarbone. She threw her head back, continuing to move her hips slowly against mine. Just enough to drive me the tiniest bit crazy.

When I took a moment to look down at what she was wearing, I swallowed hard. I moved my lips down to the silk robe and kissed the peak of flesh right under her throat.

I moved my hand back over her hip and down to her thigh, lightly brushing my finger tips over the silk. "Where did this come from?"

She quietly giggled, "Alice."

_God, of all the things I have to thank my sister for._

I smiled and kissed her skin again, looking up to see a small blush creep from her cheeks down to her chest. I lightly kissed my way over her chest and down to the tie.

"You know Bella," I moved back up slowly, making sure to kiss anywhere I could. "I meant everything I said."

She raised her head a bit to look at me, "When?"

"At our wedding love." I let go of her thigh and moved my hand up to grip right above her hip. I felt the goosebumps under the robe as I glided my hand against her warm skin. "When I told you that I'd always love you. That nothing in this world can make me see you any lesser than I always have. That you're my treasure, my sweetheart, my everything." I smiled up at her as I saw her own smile grace her beautiful face. "I'll give you my all for the rest of my life. For the rest of yours."

She nodded, "I know you meant it all. And I meant all of what I said Edward." She gripped my shoulders, pulling on me until I got the hint and moved back up her body and laid down next to her. "I feel like there are never the right words to explain to you how exactly I feel about you. To explain that I'll never be happier with anyone else, or alone. You are my happiness Edward."

I laid my head into the pillow next to her and wrapped my arm around her back, then kissed her forehead. "I believe you love. Always will."

She nodded, "And I believe you Edward." Then she giggled, "Did I ever tell you how perfect I think you are?"

I laughed to myself and shook my head. "I'm far from perfect."

Bella started biting on her bottom lip and shook her head, nuzzling her head into the crook of my neck. "When do we have to leave?"

I shrugged, "When would you like to leave?"

An hour later, we were driving home. We weren't really in any rush to get back to Forks, back to our parents, but we didn't want to take forever and just anger them more. We stopped at a few places, and when we stopped for food and breaks, we took our time. It took us almost twenty-two hours to get to Vegas, but it took us well over that to get home.

When we entered Forks city limits, things started getting a bit tense in the car. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie all agreed to stay away for a couple hours. To give us time to tell our parents and just get it all over with.

As I drove through town, I felt Bella's hand tighten around my fingers. I looked over at her briefly at a red light and saw her bottom lip between her teeth, and her other fingers drumming on her thigh.

"Bella?"

She looked over at me and blinked a couple times, obviously coming out of some sort of daze. "Yes?"

I tried to give her my best smile and brought her fingers up to my lips and kissed the wedding band on her finger. "Are you alright love?"

She shrugged, "I'm scared."

I nodded and looked up to see the light was green. I took off slowly, and set her hand back down on my leg. "I know Bella. I'm scared too." I took a deep breath and sighed, "But I'm not ashamed of what we did."

I heard her sigh, "I'm not ashamed either Edward. Is that what you thought?"

"No." I quickly shook my head and glanced over at her. "I'm just telling you that I don't regret our weekend. I don't regret spending it with you in Vegas, and I definitely will never regret marrying you love."

She smiled at me and nodded, "This is going to be hard."

I nodded as I saw the hidden street come into view. I pulled onto it and slowly drove down the driveway. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared. If I said my heart wasn't pounding in my chest, feeling like it was about to explode. I was nervous for myself, but most importantly, I was nervous for Bella. I knew what her father was going to say to her, and I knew she'd feel awful about lying to him, but I just didn't know how to make that better. I could tell her that it would be alright, because one day it would, but was that enough? What if she felt awful enough to regret doing this? What if Charlie made her feel guilty enough to be mad at me.

"Edward?"

I shook my head, coming back down to reality and realized I was stopped in front of the house. I looked over at Bella and gave her a slight smile. "Yes love?"

She smiled back, "You ready?"

I nodded slowly, "Only if you are."

She took a deep breath and looked forward at the house. She started biting her bottom lip, grating her teeth over her soft lips and taking slow breaths. Then she looked over at me, "I'm scared. I'm an eighteen year old married woman and I'm scared." She chuckled dryly and shrugged, "How much worse could it get?"

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips. "Bella, love, I'm scared too."

She looked at me and shook her head, "This is ridiculous Edward. Let's just go in there and face them."

I nodded and got out of the car slowly, shutting the door behind me and walking to her side of the car. I tried my best to keep my eyes off of the front window where I was pretty sure at least one of our parents was watching. I opened up Bella's car door and held my hand out for her.

"Now or never Bella."

She smiled up at me and stepped out of the car. She held tight to my hand as I shut the door behind her. We walked up the rest of the drive to the porch, then I stepped in front of her and opened the door, stepping aside to allow her to enter.

She shook her head and waved me first.

"Oh no, ladies first."

She laughed and stepped back, motioning me forward. "Edward, just go."

I shook my head, "I was raised to be a gentleman Bells, you know that. After you beautiful."

"No." She shook her head and smiled, "Edward Anthony Cullen, get in that house."

I smiled down at her, "You first. You're braver than I."

She groaned, "Edward!"

I flinched back a little and sighed, "Bella. Set an example. Walk in the house."

She crossed her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes at me. "Listen here Cullen, get your chicken ass in that house right now!"

"Tempting Isabella," I smiled down at her and shook my head, "But no."

She threw her head back just as I heard a throat clearing. I jumped and turned to the side to see my father standing there. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was staring at the both of us. "How about both of you just come on inside."

Bella dropped her arms and nodded, looking up at me. I reached out my hand for her and as she took it, I gently pushed her forward. She fought back as I pushed her inside the house with both hands now.

"Edward!" She hissed back at me and I looked over to see my father rolling his eyes and shutting the door behind us. "Edward! Let me go!"

She spun around and slapped my chest.

"Sorry Bella, but you have to look at it this way." I reached up with one hand to cup her cheek. "You're too beautiful to kill. They won't lay a hand on you." Then I stepped back and pointed back to myself, "Me, on the other hand, they won't hesitate to shoot me. Especially your, uh, father." I raised an eyebrow and she started laughing. "What Bella? I'm serious. They wouldn't ever think of hurting you. They love you more than they love me."

She shook her head and giggled. "You're such a chicken Edward."

Then she took my hand and jerked me into the living room. I didn't know where this new found confidence came from, but she was a lot braver than I was.

Before I knew what to do, we were both standing in the middle of the living room in front of all three parents. Esme had the biggest smile on her face, and Carlisle seemed content enough to not yell at us. But Charlie, Charlie was a different story. I could practically feel the tension and anger rolling off of him. His facial expression said it all. He was pissed. Beyond pissed. And I knew it was all directed at me.

Esme finally got up, unable to hold it in any longer and grabbed Bella up into a tight hug.

"Oh Bella. Welcome to the family." She pulled back and laughed a little. "You've always been part of the family, but you know what I mean." Then she turned to look at Carlisle, "Stop acting like you're not excited and get over here and give her a hug."

Carlisle smiled and stood up, walking to Bella. "Welcome home Bella."

She smiled back at him and let him hug her. But when she pulled away, she looked over and me and took a deep breath. I knew what she was thinking. She was just waiting for her father to blow. He hadn't made one move to get up, or even smile, or say anything to her.

Esme came over and gave me a quick hug, then let go. I smiled down at her, "I'm sorry we didn't wait for you all. We had our reasons, and they seemed important enough to us."

She nodded, "I know. We'll talk about this more later." Then she turned back to Bella. "The only thing I'm upset about is that you both thought you had to run off to make a simple wedding happen. I could have easily helped you put together a simple wedding to your liking."

Bella shrugged, "It was a lot more than that. We not only wanted simple, but we wanted it to just be us. We wish we could have included you all, but. . ."

Esme nodded, "I understand honey." Then she looked over her shoulder at Charlie, who still hadn't moved. "We'll talk about it more later." She reached over and took Carlisle hand, "We should go upstairs for a bit."

He nodded and gave Bella another quick hug before retreating up stairs.

I turned to Bella and smiled, "Told you they loved you more."

She giggled and reached for my hand. But then her face turned serious. "Maybe you should go upstairs too."

I shook my head, "I'm fine down here. With you."

She sighed and nodded, then turned to her father. "Alright dad. You have to say something eventually."

He stood up and looked over at her. Then he slowly walked over toward us. Bella dropped my hand as he stepped right in front of her.

And without a word, he reached forward and pulled her close to him, hugging her to himself as tight as he could. She gasped, but quickly threw her arms around him, hugging him back.

"I'm sorry dad." I could hear her voice cracking and the sobs starting as he just held her to him. He ran his one hand up and down her back, smoothing her hair threw his fingers and then letting his hand rest on the back of her head.

I almost felt like I was intruding on the most personal father-daughter moment, but I didn't know if I should leave, or stay. She told me it was alright to leave the room, but I wasn't going to leave her here alone to explain everything to her dad by herself. That wasn't me.

When he finally pulled away, he held onto her shoulders and looked down at her.

"I'm mad Bella. I'm very mad that I wasn't at my own daughter's wedding. That I wasn't at my _only_ daughter's wedding. You'll never know how much you hurt me."

She looked down, but he quickly lifted her face back up so she was face to face with him.

"I forgive you Bella. Because if I don't, I'll lose you. If I stay stubborn and stay mad at you for what you and Edward did, I'll lose my daughter. And I can't do that." Then he looked over to me, "However, I don't yet know if I forgive you. I trusted you with Bella. I trusted you to do the right thing by my daughter and I trusted that you wouldn't let her make my mistakes. You were there for Bella when Renee took off on us, and you saw how it hurt Bella. You know the story. You know we got married too soon, too quick. So I was trusting you to make the right decision. Clearly, I shouldn't have."

Bella stepped away from her dad and shook her head, "Don't blame Edward for all of this. I agreed to it."

I tried to step in and interrupt her, but she slapped my hand away.

"It was mainly my idea to go to Vegas dad. It's not like he dragged me out of bed one night and threw me in a car. I agreed to it. I agreed to marry him and I was a willing participant in the drive there. Do not blame him for this. I know what mom did, and if you really look at me, can you really compare me to her? Can you really say that I'll be just like her. You know me, or at least you should, and you know Edward. You've known him just as long as you've known me. Now how many fathers can say that dad?"

I could see the tears forming in her eyes and I wanted nothing more than to hold her and wipe them away when they fell, but she shook her head the moment I made a step forward.

"You just don't understand dad. I'm not making your mistakes! I making my own. And I want you to know that me marrying Edward will never be a mistake. Not in my eyes, and not in his. We're going to have problems, it's inevitable. But it's the way we handle those problems that will define our marriage. Renee was not one to talk about her problems, and that's why she left. I talk to Edward. He talks to me, and we're going to be fine." She took a step forward and looked up at her dad. "I won't let you blame him for what _we_ did. And I won't let you be mad at him for no reason. Maybe it was a little juvenile to run away like that, but it was what _we _wanted! You've made you're decisions in life, now let me make mine."

I was expecting him to say something back. I was really expecting him to be mad and yell at me and completely ignore everything she just said. But as we both looked at Bella and saw the tears just running down her face, all bad thoughts left my mind and the only thing I could think to do was rush over to her and hold her close. So that's what I did.

I pulled her to my chest and just let her cry. And as the sobs wracked through her, I saw her father standing just two feet away, looking completely torn.

"I understand Charlie." I looked his direction, but kept Bella up against me. "If I were a father to an eighteen year old girl and she ran off and got married without my knowing, I'd be upset too. So I don't blame you for being mad at me. But please, please don't be mad at her. Don't take it out on her. I may not see your concerns now, but if Bella and I ever have a daughter, I'm sure I will eventually feel close to what you're feeling now. But what you have to understand is that I love Bella. I'll never love anyone like I love her, and I'll take care of her for the rest of her life. And if it ever comes down to it and we fight, we'll take care of it. That's what we've always done." I saw a small flicker of pain in his eyes, but I knew it was only because he was finally realizing he was losing his daughter to me. I really wish he hadn't thought of it that way, but the reality was, he did.

He saw it as I was taking Bella. In a sense, I guess I was, because now we were going to be starting our own life together. But I really wish he wouldn't have seen it that way.

When Bella finally calmed down, she looked up at me. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head and kissed her forehead, "Don't you ever be sorry Bella. I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled up at me and it was like her dad just disappeared. Like it was only Bella and I.

But then she turned to her dad. "I'm sorry that you're so upset. And I'm sorry that neither of us completely understand why. But dad, I love him, and he loves me too. I know it's hard for you to hear someone so young and niave say that, but it's true. And in ten years, when we're still together, and still happy, I want you to be happy for us."

He nodded, "I will be Isabella. I know that you'll never understand where I'm coming from, and like I said, I forgive you. But please Bella, be careful. I know you say you're making your own misakes, but I'm begging you, don't make your mother's mistake over again."

She nodded, "I won't." Then looked back to me, "I promise."

* * *

**So? I have to say, I'm a big fan of funny Edward. He doesn't get to come out much, but he's there (=**

**Also, it was quite difficult writing the Charlie/Bella scene only because I don't know how a father would react to hearing his daughter ran off to get married. I would have asked my dad, but chances are he'd start accusing me of running off and getting married, and it just wasn't worth it! lol.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it (=**


End file.
